Game Update 68
March 8th, 2017 Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude Prepare to face the chill inside the Fortress of Solitude! Think you’ve got what it takes to stop Brainiac’s mind-controlled super heroes and villains? Queue up and see how long you can last against unending waves of powerful enemies! Fight for unique style rewards awarded only to those with the most dedication on the field of battle! Players can queue for Survival: Fortress of Solitude from the Event tab if they meet the CR requirement. *New Kryptonian-themed back style item for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 *New Kryptonian-themed pants *New and returning Fortress-appropriate pets *20 total rounds Requirements: *8 Players *Combat Rating: 166 Time Capsule UI Time Capsules have received a new UI upgrade. Upon opening your Time Capsules, you will now see a new opening animation sequence as well as a new loot list. Additionally, players will now be able to open stacks of boxes back to back, and easily distinguish between levels of rarity in their drops. The loot list window will now also display all types of currency and cash received as loot represented in the window. This loot list update will apply to various loot boxes across the game to ensure getting loot is clear and rewarding! Prestige *Affinity generator mods now always grant League Prestige when the mods are equipped in the Generator. Feats *Fixed an issue that would sometimes prevent players from completing Renown Feats. Vote Kick *Players are no longer locked from initiating a vote kick when a previous vote kick fails due to an in progress loot roll. Inventory *Stackable items received from trading, loot drops, and buying from a vendor will now automatically combine with existing stacks in the player's inventory. Time Capsule Resurgence Booster Gold has figured out a way to send all previous Time Capsules through the Multiverse back to you in the present-day, but only for a limited time! Beginning Wednesday, March 8, 2017, the following Time Capsules will be dropping in game once again: *Time Capsule I *Amazon Time Capsule *Qwardian Time Capsule Each of these Time Capsules are unchanged from when Booster Gold originally sent them through the multiverse, and still include their unique gear, styles, collections, and more. NEW: Anomaly Capsule In addition to each Time Capsule's original contents, every Time Capsule opened during Resurgence ALSO has a chance to grant a new sub-capsule, the Anomaly Capsule. This bonus capsule is extra, on top of what you already receive from regularly opening each Time Capsule. Each Anomaly Capsule can contain the same collection items, rare trinkets, motes, or stabilizer fragments that drop in the Time Capsule you have opened, as well as a chance to get the actual fully-assembled Enhanced versions of emblems and gear styles (no R&D, motes, or recipes required!). So take this opportunity to stock up or catch up on any Time Capsules you’re still working on. But don’t delay! As we said before, the Time Capsule Resurgence will only be here for a limited time. Looking to grab some Stabilizer Fragments in game? Look for the Stabilizer Resurgence event in your On Duty menu, which will send you to any of the three previous stabilizer events: Suicide Squad Training, Monster Training, or Antimatter Research. Category:Game Update